Various polyesters such as aromatic polycarbonates, aromatic copolyestercarbonates and polyarylates have been known to the art for many years. These materials have very good characteristics such as toughness, high temperature resistance, high modulus, and reasonable to high impact resistance. However, these materials have generally been lacking in various areas due primarily to their amorphous character. For example, solvent resistance has not been necessarily considered a strong point in the above-mentioned aromatic polyesters. Additionally impact resistance above the critical thickness of the materials has also been thought to be wanting with respect to certain desirable applications of the materials. In order to upgrade these weaker properties while still attempting to maintain the desirable properties of these polyesters, blends have been made utilizing the polyesters in various crystalline materials. Perhaps the most studied blends have been these aromatic polyesters with a polyolefin. However, it has been found that although some of these desired properties can be partially achieved in the blends, there are certain disadvantages also observed in the blends. For example, compatibility problems occur with great frequency. There is a great tendency for molded parts to delaminate. The two components are not well dispersed in each other as shown by photomicrographs. Therefore, there still exists a need for obtaining an aromatic polyester polyolefin composition which maintains a significant number of the desirable characteristics of the aromatic polyester or polyolefin while upgrading properties of either the polyester or polyolefin which would be desirable.
We have discovered a new composition of matter which upgrades various properties of the aromatic polyester or polyolefin. The problem with delamination has been significantly reduced and photomicrographs show superior dispersion when compared to standard aromatic polyester polyolefin compositions.